Deception
by AuronLuver
Summary: Felicity is a female demon butler to her master Victoria. When Victoria has her fiance & some other guests over, Felicity finds herself having an odd attraction to the lower class cook. BardroyxOC slight AloisxOC. M because I might throw in a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

"Felicity!"

"Yes m' lady?"

"My tea."

Felicity bowed and grabbed the tea pot and cup and poured the steaming tea into it. She placed it on its saucer and handed it to the young master.

"Thank you." She said softly as she sipped her drink. "Now, what is for breakfast?"

"Egg Benedict with a side of honey smoked salmon and golden brown hash browns and sautéed mushrooms." Felicity recited as she helped the young master into her corset. "To drink we have your favorite, freshly squeezed sweat lemonade tea."

"Good." She replied, shaking her shoulder length blond hair off her to the side.

Felicity tightened the corset and a gasp came out of the young master.

"Watch it! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Stop being a baby." Felicity hissed as she tightened the corset even more.

"ACK! Damn-it Felicity!"

Felicity chuckled and picked up a pair of black formal pants, a silky white button up shirt, and a black formal dress jacket. "Your fiancée is coming today, so is Ciel Phantomhive and his servants. You shall treat both of them with respect do you understand?"

"I'm not three!" The young master snapped. "I am Victoria Lé Cleire, owner of the Lé Cleire weapons facility for the Queen herself! I am fourteen and am old enough to know how to treat out guests!" She snapped.

Felicity sighed and helped Victoria into the shirt. "Temper, temper." Felicity muttered under her breath.

"You work for me do you understand that?"

"Yes m' lady." Felicity helped Victoria put on the dress pants.

"Then cut the attitude!"

"Sorry m' lady. It's just my personality." Felicity replied bowing, placing the jacket on the young master's shoulder.

"Get ready Felicity, and don't forget to bind those giant mountains you call breasts." Victoria growled.

"They are just simply double D's m' lady, no need to be jealous because you have none."

"SHUT UP!" Victoria snapped, defensively covering her breasts. "J-just go get ready!"

Felicity bowed and headed toward her room. She undressed and put on her black tuxedo pants too. She bound her breasts with gauze so they were painfully tight so they wouldn't reveal any of her breasts. She put on her black leather boots and quickly laced them up. Felicity looked at herself in the mirror. Her long blonde hair hanging down her waist, her pink lips slightly pursed, her red eyes glistening. She gently traced the tattoo above her right breast, the black circle with an intricate design. She sighed and put on her ruffle white blouse and her tuxedo jacket. She slipped on her white gloves and tied back her hair into a pony tail. She went from gorgeous young lady, to a slightly feminine looking male butler. Of course she really was a girl.

Felicity glided down the hall and stairs into the kitchen, quickly grabbing the plate with her young master's meal on it.

"Good work Roy." She smiled to the chef named Roy. His green eyes glowed with pride and he ran his hand through his reddish brown hair.

"Thanks~!" He said with his heavy British accent. "I been trying real 'ard lately. 'Dis is ma' best work yet!"

Felicity laughed and went back up the stairs and into the young master's room. "Here you are m' lady." She said setting down the plate and taking of the sheathe to reveal the food. "Enjoy."

Victoria nodded and dismissed Felicity with a wave of her hand. Felicity walked down the hall and down the large stair case to the main entrance hall. The mansion the young master owned was huge and one could easily get lost in it. Soon the scampering of feet filled the house.

"Felicity! Felicity!"

She turned around to see Venus and Percy running toward her at full speed.

"What is it?" She sighed in an annoyed tone.

"The guests 're hear!" Venus yelped in her British accent, her blonde hair bouncing with every word and her blue eyes pleading for directions on what to do.

"Dey' just pulled up!" Percy repeated in his British accent, his brown hair slick and matted with leaves. His brown eyes worried and his face coated with dirt.

"Venus," Felicity said sternly. "Go set up the table and Percy, go clean yourself off, you're filthy!"

They both nodded their heads furiously and scrambled off into different directions as Felicity sauntered up to the front door, her hand already on the handle.

"Sebastian." A voice called from outside. Felicity heard footsteps and slowly opened the door. She stepped out into view of the guests and smiled. She got her voice ready to dip into a low voice and bowed slightly, ready for another tiring day of pretending to be a boy.

"Please," She said her voice low and smooth, heavily coated with a fake British accent. "Come in."


	2. Chapter 2

She smiled and opened the door more for the guests, ushering them inside. "Welcome to the Lé Cleire estate Lord Phantomhive." She said with her low, male British accent. "M'lady had been looking forward to your arrival." The young lord just simply brushed her comments off and continued inside, his butler Sebastian trailing behind him. Next came a small boy with a messy brownish hair with a slight tint of orange wearing usual gardeners' attire, a young lady with glasses and pink/purple hair wearing a maid's outfit, and lastly, a tall man with scraggly blonde hair, goggles, and cigarette hanging out of his mouth dressed in a chef uniform. A slight sneer escaped the female butler's lips as she saw the servants gawk at the size of the estate. "This way please." Felicity said walking briskly in front and leading them into the dinner parlor. "Please have a seat."

"When shall lunch be served?" Asked the blue haired young master, Ciel Phantomhive.

"I'm afraid not until our other guests arrive sir." Felicity said in a smooth monotone.

"Other guests?"

"Young Lé Cleire's friend shall be accompanying us." The young master's butler Sebastian, stated.

"I see."

"Now if you excuse me," Felicity interrupted. "I must attend to my master shortly. Just simply call if you need anything and one of our servants shall attend to you." Turning on her heel she left the parlor and headed up the stairs, clearing her throat as she grabbed a quick glass of water. "That puts a fair amount of strain on my voice m'lady." She said as she entered Victoria's room quietly.

"No matter, you must use it." The young lady replied with a scoff, dusting off her formal male outfit. Her blond hair framed her face as pulled her lappet and straightened her outfit. "That is why I must dress as a boy along with you. Not only is it wrong to have a female butler but if anyone beside my fiancée found out that a girl was supping the Queen with weapons a riot would break out."

"I'm aware of that m'lady."

"I doubt that. Now, escort me down."

"Yes, m'la-"

"It's my lord to you now!" She snapped.

"Yes….my lord."

Nodding, Felicity led the young lady out the door and down the large stair case, a bored expression written on both of their faces. With a sigh they entered the parlor, a smile snapping onto Victoria's face and smirk resting on Felicity's.

"Ahhh, Lord Lé Cleire." Ciel said with a sly smile. Victoria returned it with a mocking sneer which was quickly wiped of when Felicity snapped her hand against Victoria's back. Cringing she smiled and sat across the table from Ciel.

"Çeil." She said, her voice dipping and taking on a low voice coated with a French accent. "Zee's is a wonderful day ïz it not?" She laughed. "Ven was zee lasts time I saw yoü? Lazt spring yes?"

Ciel scoffed and waved his hand dismissively. "It does not matter now does it? All that matters is our situation at hand."

"V'ich would be?"

"The Queen has sent me to investigate something; I need your weapons to back the Queen up. Her guards are coming later today to pick up the weapons."

"Zey 'ave no business 'ere," Victoria said with a bored, non-chalance expression. "I 'ave already zent in zee weapon for 'Er Majesty."

"Vincent." Ciel growled.

"Çeil." 'Vincent' replied.

"I do not wish to get in an argument with you."

"Z'ame 'ere."

"Therefore I wish you would-"

A loud ring filled the estate and Felicity let out a relieved sigh. "Alois Trancy is here." She said as she headed to the front door and opened it. "Welcome my lord; everyone is in the dinner parlor if I may escort you there."

"Of course~!" Alois said cheerfully skipping ahead of me then turning sharply. "Hurry up Claude!" He snapped angrily. He then laughed and skipped on ahead.

Claude sighed and followed behind him, Felicity trying to hold back a fit of laughter as she closed the door and followed. Once in the parlor she escorted them to their seats as she resumed her post behind 'Vincent's' chair.

"Ahhh, Àlois, you 'ave decided to come, wonderful." 'Vincent' said with a slight smile. "I am zure yoü 'ave met Çeil 'ere." 'He' said motioning toward Ciel. "We were just talking about zee weapon company."

"I think it's doing lovely!" Alois chirped as he rocked back and forth in his chair. "I'm thirsty."

Felicity smiled and snapped her fingers despite the thick leather gloves she had slipped on. Soon Venus scampered in, a tray in her hands.

"Y-yes? W'at can I get you?" She stuttered.

"A simple glass of water please, Venus." Felicity said smoothly. Venus nodded and hurried off to the kitchen. With a slight laugh Felicity turned to all the attendants. "Lunch shall be ready soon, do not worry."


	3. Chapter 3

As Felicity set out the small platters filled with food she flashed a smile at Vincent, assuring her everything will be fine.

"There you are." Felicity said with a smile. "Enjoy." She was about to leave when Vincent snapped his fingers.

"Floid," He said coolly. "Come back."

Felicity smiled at the male name she had been given and turned to face her master. "Yes, my lord?"

"Stay."

"As you wish." She walked around the side of the table and sat next to her master, her hands intertwining together as she sat quietly, staring at the others at the table.

"Dis' food is amazin'!" The blonde chef called out, a look of wonder on his face.

Felicity chuckled and then blushed. She had never had that happen before. She turned her face away, embarrassed. His laugh for some reason made her heart flutter, and the complement made her face burn. No one had ever complimented her before, beside the servants at her own house hold. Yet his opinion seemed to register more important than the others.

"I'm sure our chef would greatly appreciate the compliment sir." Felicity mumbled. She knew better than such. _Roy couldn't cook if his life depended on it. _She thought to herself. She had prepared the food for him, as per usual.

"Floid," Vincent snapped. "More drinks."

"Of course!" She blurted, snapping up to a stand and almost running off. What was going on with her? Why was she acting like this?

Grabbing a pitcher from the table outside, she brought it back in, her face once again smoothed and expressionless. She needed to keep her cool. She set the pitcher down and smiled, taking her seat once again next to her young master.

"This is truly amazing, this is!" The pink/purple haired maid chirped, her face lighting up.

"Yeah it is!" The young boy replied.

"Ah, again, I'm sure our chef would appreciate it." Felicity smiled.

"I need to meet dis chef, maybe 'e could give 'me a few tips." The blonde laughed.

"You certainly would need it." Sebastian muttered softly.

Felicity laughed. Realizing such she cleared her throat and straightened out her lapel, trying to take her mind off that embarrassing sound that came out of her mouth. Her master would surely never forgive her for acting like this. "I could take you to him if you truly wished sir." She said softly, growing shy.

"Really?" He exclaimed, his face lighting up at the thought. "Great let's go!"

Felicity gave a nod at her master and stood, motioning for the man to follow her. "This way, please." She said as she trailed out of the parlor and down the large hallways.

"Wow," He said in awe. "Dis mansion is amazin'!"

"Thank you, it's architecture and structure is truly wonderful." Felicity said with a small smile. "The way the mansion trails up to the sky, slowly winding with twirling stair cases and large Roman pillars….." She trailed off.

The chef gave her a confused yet amused look. "So ya like architecture do ya? Ya wanna be an architect?"

Felicity blushed again; she seemed to be doing this often around the strange man. "Ah, yes I do." She said softly, her voice almost sounding feminine. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "I always have had admired it, and I am fairly accustomed with it. I built a lot of the pillars you will see in this house."

"Really, that's amazin'!" He exclaimed.

_Apparently everything is amazing to mortals…..such small capabilities they have, and such little potential. _"Why thank you, If I weren't a butler, I would wish to be an architect."

"Why don't ya be one? Quit yer job."

"Haha, I am afraid I cannot." She chuckled sadly. "For you see, I am bound to my master by a very strong bond."

The blonde tilted his head in confusion and crossed his arms. "If ya say so….." He muttered as he neared the large doors to the kitchen.

"Well, here we are." Felicity sighed as she opened the door for him. "Roy, someone would like to talk to you."


	4. Chapter 4

_**-OMG IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT AND IT TOOK FOREVER! Schoo laws really busy and I've been going on a lot of trips. But I got it out right? Right? Hehehehe… _***_

Roy looked up from attentively cleaning the charcoal black stove, a surprised look on his face.

"Ello Fe-I mean Floid!" He laughed nervously. "Wha' brings you 'ere?"

"I came to show this man to you, he desired to meet you."

"Really?" Roy chirped. "'E wan'ed to meet me?"

"Yeah," The man said with a smile. "You cooked dat food out 'ere? It was amazin! Never 'ave I tasted food as amazing as that! And let me tell ya, I've 'ad my share of delicious food but this, this takes de gold! I loved it!"

Roy flushed and shot me a nervous look. "T-Thank you," He stuttered. "G-Glad you liked it."

The man smirked and held out his hand. "De names Bardroy."

"Roy laughed, taking his hand and shaking it. "I'm Roy."

Vardroy let out a laugh. "'Ow funny! Our names bein de same!"

Roy smiled again and brought Bardroy over to the stove, naming different ways he liked to cook things while Felicity stood in the doorway. Her heart was thudding loudly in her chest and her entire face was flushed. She could feel the sweat rolling down her face and she felt like she was burning inside her never had gotten such high praise for anything she has done, and even though it wasn't directed toward her, it was to the food she cooked, the food he _loved_. For some reason the thought of him _loving_ something she created made her blush even more. _Why am I acting like this? Never before has this happened to me. He is just a petty human, a cook no less. So why should he is inferior opinion matter to me?_

"Oi, uh, Floid roight?" Bardroy said, motioning for me to come close. "Take a gander 'ere."

Felicity walked over toward the man, her hands wrung together and her face getting redder with each step. Her eyes remained focused on the floor and she felt her heart hammering so hard it was ringing in her ears. "Y-Yes?" She stuttered, barely managing to keep her male British accent intact. _There must be something wrong with me, I must be sick. Otherwise I would not be acting like this. I barely know the man for god's sake!_

"You know what dis is?" He asked, pulling something out of a drawer. In his hand was a small necklace with an intricate design with a star in the middle, it was a pendant. And the design was the exact same one on her breast.

Felicity gasped and her hands instinctively flew to cover the place where the mark laid. But soon realizing that he couldn't see it she lowered her hands and approached Bardroy, her hands shaking.

"I-I do not know what that is." She stuttered.

Bardroy frowned and shrugged. "Well if ya sure, mind if I keep it?"

"You found it." Roy shrugged.

Felicity was about to protest but the man smiled and slipped it into his pocket. "Aye, thanks." He smiled.

"Bardroy," Felicity said. "I really must protest—"

"Bard," He interrupted. "Just call me Bard."

Felicity blushed.

"Oi, you feelin all right? Ya been awfully flushed lately, maybe ya should go lie down." He slowly extended his hand to touch her face but she slapped his hand away and stumbled back.

"Just stay away from me!" She cried, tears budding at her eyes and her fake accent and voice crumbling. "Just stay away from me!" She yelled again before turning around and running out of the room as fast as she cold, her shoes clanking against the floor and tears falling across her cheeks. She bound up the stairs and as soon as she reached her room she slammed the door and began tearing off her male uniform.

"Damn!" She cried out. "Ces secle unt de laste*!" Her clothes ripped and tore, falling to the ground until she was left in her undergarments. With a gasp she collapsed down and buried her face into her hands and sobbed. "Ces kero…*"

***Ces secle unt laste= Damn this all to hell**

***Ces kero= Damn you**


	5. Chapter 5

_**-*sniff* ; A ; t-thank you guys so much! I have gotten a whole bunch of favorites on the story and so many people are watching me and this story I-I…I feel so loved! So, as a thank you, I will right another chapter today! :D P.S. I have no idea how long this story will be, and I think I will put a lemon in once they kind of start developing feelings toward one another...but I promise it will be (hopefully) soon!**_

Felicity sat there for a little while until the tears subsided. She couldn't believe this was happening, to her. _Why me?_ She thought. _Out of all the demon servants out there…why me? Why did it have to be me?_

_"Felicity, it's starting."_

_"What's starting?"_

_The man shook his head in dismay, his red hair swishing slightly into his eyes. "The War of Destruction, it has almost begun."_

_"The War of Destruction?"_

_"Yes, it is a war of Demons, Angels, Grim Reapers, and mortals. The Demons plan to overthrow the Upperworld and claim it for us."_

_"As a demon, how have I not heard of this?"_

_The man laughed, it was a low, sultry laugh. "Because, you are you. You have always been out of the loop."_

_Felicity blushed in embarrassment._

_"Anyways, the Angels wish to turn the mortal world into a peaceful utopia, and to do that they are going to bring about the…oh what do the humans call it…? Ah, 'Judgment Day', where only the chosen and holy ones stay alive, the others and non-believers of 'God' are killed. And the Grim Reapers? They just wish to keep everything in perfect balance. So they are going to fight off the demons and angels, aiding the mortals."_

_"Yes, but what does this have to do with me?"_

_"Most likely nothing," The man smiled. "But the Grim Reapers sent out these pendant necklaces, two scattered around the entire world; one with the mark of a demon servant, and one with the mark of an angel. So, the necklace goes around and finds a worthy and good-hearted angel and good-hearted demon to help aid the Reapers. But," He smiled, waving his finger at me. "Only a human can find the necklace."_

_"A human?" Felicity gasped. "Why a human?"_

_"The necklace requires a bond of angel and human, like wise demon and human. The human must be pure of heart and would be true to its partner, they must care deeply about their partner. And the partner must feel the same. With a human by the unearthly being's side, it helps show an image to the humans that we all are not bad and, it magnifies their power."_

_"Magnifies it, how so?"_

_"I'm not quite sure," The man said, crossing his arms with a look of puzzlement on his face. His yellow eyes seemed to dull the slightest bit. "They never really said, well, the books never did…"_

_"You are too reliant on books."_

_"And you are too reliant on your so called 'knowledge' of everything." He retorted with smirk, pushing up his this glasses._

_"So, the necklace finds its owner through a human." Felicity mused._

_"Yes, exactly." The man said as he continued along the fiery river. He looked somewhat peaceful despite the crackling flames all around us. Shadows casting themselves along his face and thin frame. Felicity blushed when she caught herself staring and turned away._

_The ground in the demon world was a horrible charred black and the rivers that snaked its way throughout the realm were nothing but hateful flames. Sparse houses were scattered across the landscape but everything else was barren. "I thought it would be best for you to know, seeing as how you didn't." He said in a monotone._

_"And why is that?"_

_"Because," He said turning to face me with a dazzling smile. "You are a good-hearted demon."_

Felicity ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, taking out the ponytail holder and knotting her fingers into the thick locks. "Why did it have to be me?"

"_Because, you are a good-hearted demon."_

"No," she murmured. "No I'm not." She shook her head and closed her watery red eyes. "You don't know me, Kole. Not anymore."

She hung her head and felt like crying again, but she didn't. She seemed to be run out of tears. How could she be stuck with…with _that_ man?

"_They must care deeply about their partner." _Kole's voice rang in her head.

"But," She whispered. "I barely know the man."

"_And the partner must feel the same."_

"BUT I BARELY KNOW HIM!" She cried. "WHY HIM? WHY?"

"Why who?"

Felicity turned around to see a large figure in the doorway.


	6. Chapter 6

_**-Phew! I've been on a role with this story lately! I guess the reason I'm writing this one is cuz I really dont want to write my other ones! = U = If any of you actually follow me on Quizzila (I know a few of you do~) then you know I haven't update A Dead Soul in a while, and I'm terribly sorry! I have MASSIVE writers block so if my friend would just RESPOND to her TEXTS *hem hem* then maybe I could get out a new chapter. But then I also wanted to start a fanfiction for Blood Ninja here but I kind of want to finish ADS but then there is a new story I want to write called Pluto and I need to start writing the sequal for the book I'm publishing and GAH! *brain explodes* So much! So many things I want to write and so little time! I-I have dead lines but I don't want to meet those deadlines cuz I want to write a different story! D: I have to finish ADS by the end of the summer (which is fast approaching) and since we go on so many vacation trips and I don't have a laptop (and since I type all my stories) I'm kind of at a stand still. And then I'm also doing art on deviantART so I have to upload there and I would do multiple stories at a time but usually when I do that then all their ideas kind of mesh into one and-OMG i just realized this is a rant. = u =" sorry. Just...really...ugh, I dont even have a word for it. Well so sorry! Here is the next chapter~!**_

"Why who?" They asked again.

Felicity was speechless. "W-What are you doing here?" she yelled, standing up and completely forgetting her lack of clothes. "Who gave you permission to be in here?"

"Bloody 'ell," Bard cursed. "I just came to see if you were all roight."

"Get out!" Felicity yelled. "Get out!"

Bard held up his hands in defense though his eyes seemed to ravage over Felicity's nearly bare body. He seemed shocked when he realized that in fact 'Floid' was a woman. Realizing what he was doing he blushed and snapped his gaze up. "Oi-I-uh 'eard someone cryin so I-uh came to see if de were all roight." He muttered.

Felicity was thankful now that at least the gauze she binded her breast with covered her mark but she blushed as the man's eyes prowled over her.

"I see you really were cryin."

Felicity's face was indeed red and stained from tears but she was not in the mood for the man's sympathy. In a huff, not even caring what few clothing she was in, she marched up to him.

"You sir, have no right to invade a lady's room whether they are crying or not!" She barked.

"So you admit you are a woman?" He smiled. "I just came to save a damsel in distress."

His smile was oddly beautiful and it set Felicity's chest aflame with an unknown yet familiar feeling.

"I am a lady but I am no damsel," she said softly. "And I am not in distress!"

"Sure o' didn't sound like it to me." He smiled again.

Felicity was a loss of words and she huffed, turning her back to him and walking over to the far side of her bed. Lying on the large sheets was a thin robe that she quickly draped around herself.

"You sir," she said with a huff. "Are the most infuriating man I have meet in my life! I should have never have shown you to the kitchen! I should never have even let you into this household! Ever since you entered here you have caused me nothing but trouble!"

Bard's face was now deadly serious and he looked at her with an odd intensity. His hand dipped into his pocket and he brought out the necklace. He hung it so she would be able to see it clearly and then he sighed. "W'at is dis?"

Felicity shook her head. 'Why on Earth are you asking me, sir?" she snapped venomously.

"Because, you reacted so oddly to seein' dis 'ere necklace. I want to know w'at dis is."

"That is none of you business-!" But she stopped herself, clamping her mouth shut and turning away her gaze. _Of course it is his business. He has just been dragged into something he has no idea about. Of course he wants, deserves to know._

His eyes, his beautiful blue eyes bore into her red ones and he approached her, walking around to the bed and stood in front of Felicity. He was not smoking as he usually does but his goggles hung loosely around his neck, his chef outfit slightly wrinkled. The light stubble on his face and the ruffian look he almost gave off somewhat attracted Felicity toward the man and his thick cockney accent made it all the better. His tousled blonde hair looked oddly heavenly in the light coming from the window and Felicity had to hold back a smile.

Once she caught herself thinking such thoughts she shook them from her head and held her breath. The man was _far_ too close for her comfort, yet, oddly she didn't want to move away.

"Please," He whispered in a voice that sent tingles down her spine. "Tell me."

Felicity stared up at the man, her eyes wide and she ran through all the possibilities of what to do. She looked at him and then cast her eyes down on the floor nervously.

"Did anyone tell ya that ya 'ave pretty eyes?" He smiled.

"Ugh!" Felicity said, pushing the man away from her and walking away. "Why must you say such things at this time? Do you not have any manners, sir? Do you not have any sense for that matter, sir?"

"I wasn't trying to get ya to answer; I was just tellin ya that yer eyes are pretty." He muttered.

Felicity cursed in her foreign demon language. "Ces kero*," She muttered. "Fine! Fine, fine, fine, you-you oaf! You win! I shall tell you!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the in defeat. "You win are you happy now? Of course you are!"

Bardroy remained silent and stared at her.

Felicity shook off his unnerving gaze and shook her head, heaving a sigh. "Sit, there is a lot of explaining to do. I highly doubt your simpleton brain can handle it."

"Oi missy, I was in de army once, I can understand and follow order pretty well, don't underestimate this 'simpleton'." He laughed.

Felicity groaned and shook her head, motioning to the bed. "Then you can follow orders when I tell you to sit and be quite."

Bardroy smiled and sat, crossing his arms into his lap.

"Where to begin…?' Felicity mused.

"'Ow bout de beginning?" Bard chuckled.

Felicity shot him a pointed glare and he laughed again.

"Okay, so I am what you call a demon butler…"

*Ces kero*= Damn you


	7. Chapter 7

**; A ; Y…You guys….oh man I don't deserve all this wonderful praise from you guys. You really are so kind and patient with me and AHYBVSODNCAOC IM SO SORRY GUYSSSSSSSZZZZZZZZZ! I know I'm a horrible person, leaving you in the dark for God I can't even remember how long without an update but….but…. *HUG* YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST WATCHERS I COULD EVER ASK FOR I REALLY DON'T DESERVE YOUUUUU. So here it is! The long awaited update that I'm so sorry didn't come out sooner. I will try, TRY, to keep this up and keep writing, because I feel like a bag of douche for making you guys wait so long.**

**And an especially big thanks to **_**xxGraceOFtheAKATSUKIxx**_** whose amazing and kind hearted review made me realize that I need to get off my lazy ass and write for you guys. Thanks for getting me out of my slump. 3 Enjoy.**

By the time Felicity had finished explaining she was sitting next to the chef, her hands entwined together and resting in her lap. She was leaning over, her crimson eyes cast down as the silence between them stretched on. A heavy sigh passed through her pursed lips and she hung her head, gently shaking it as her long, blond, locks came cascading down on either side. The poor man probably thought she was crazy after her whole story. Even while explaining Felicity noticed how idiotic and farfetched it sounded. When she finally sat up again and hesitantly glanced at the chef, she saw that he looked surprisingly calm.

"So dey're are more of ya?" he muttered under his breath, turning his head away.

"Excuse me?" Felicity asked, her voice soft and meek. She hated the weakness she was showing and mentally berated herself for it.

"Sebastion isa' demon butler too. I thought he was de only one."

Felicity grunted. "I knew I smelled something on him."

Bardroy gave her a slightly confused look.

"We demons have advanced senses. For example, you smell like charcoal, cigarette smoke, and a hint of…" Felicity blushed and turned her head away at the sensual comment wishing to escape her mouth. Instead she cleared her throat as a very inappropriate image of her human partner in the shower and partaking in some…unmentionable activities passed through her mind.

"Hint o' what?" Bardroy asked, somewhat concerned. The last he wanted was to smell any more like an astray in front of his beautiful companion. When he realized his complement toward her he smiled sheepishly, casting his eyes over her flawless face and down her body once more. The thin, black, robe she had on was practically useless, for the material was sheer looking and he could easily see through it and ogle the soft, pale skin underneath. At her large bust…her smooth stomach…her curvaceous legs...

He shook his head, removing his prying eyes when he felt her stare. "Hint," he cleared his throat. "O' what, again?"

Felicity tried to ignore the man's ravenous stares at her body, and blushed when she realized how transparent her robe was. She fidgeted nervously when he asked he about the smell again and she stood quickly, hurrying over to the closet on the far side of the room and rummaging through it for a new change of clothes.

"Well, it's not really my place to critique you, especially what you do in your spare time." She muttered, glad her back was to the blond so he couldn't see her profound blush. She snagged down a pair of new dress pants and undid the tie holding the robe together. While the black material was still on her body, she proceeded to slip on the pants and then began looking for a new top and coat. She found one and let out a small "ah" in approval as she shed the robe and fumbled with the grey scaled dress shirt. She felt his gaze again on her back and she quickly slipped the shirt on, hurriedly buttoning it up and shrugging her new tail coat on. "And I understand that you humans, especially males, have needs. We demons have needs too, but we can suppress them well, especially when we are in the human world, since we usually don't have any….um….but in the demon world we have seasons, um, similar to animals." She rambled nervously, struggling to get her white gloves on and not dirty them with the sweat lightly coating her palms. She was vaguely aware of how idiotic she sounded, comparing her species mating to animals, and reminded to slap herself later for it.

"What I'm trying to say is that I understand it is a normal thing that male humans partake in, especially while washing so they do not stain themselves or their clothing, and your seed washes away. But since us demons have prominent senses I am still able to trace the scent of semen on you, especially since the smell is very distinctive and tends to stick out amongst the other bland smells that come with the human world."

She swiftly turned around to see Bard sitting on the bed with an almost blank expression on his face. Almost, seeing as his mouth was slightly agape (almost unattractively, but it was hard for the man to be unattractive in any situation) and a dark blush plaguing his cheeks. When their eyes connected, red clashing against blue, he appeared startled and turned away, fumbling with the many folds and pockets on his chef uniform.

"Oh, er, um," he cleared his throat awkwardly, obviously at a loss of words. "Well, I…uh, ya see—"

The man was thankfully cut off by the loud bang of the door to the room being launched open. Percy stood there, leaning against the doorway huffing and puffing with his head down in between his legs. His brown hair was a mess as per usual and when he finally managed to stand up properly a large and noticeable bruise was festering on his right cheek. It was a dark and painful purple, outlined with splotches of black and it made his right cheek puff out slightly. He gave a pained smile and nodded over his shoulder, still panting.

"Ah…F-F….there ya are…." He coughed and shook himself out. "De master has got 'imself in quite a bind 'bout where ya ran off ta'. I troid to tell 'im dat ya were showin de chef 'round to dey kitchen to converse wit' Roy but 'e said 'e needs ya back double time. Master Alois appears to 'ave gotten ina' little pickle wit Master Ciel and 'e needs yer help splittin dem apart." Percy spluttered out in a frantic fit. "You really should 'urry!"

"Master Ciel!" Bard snapped, jumping up and hurrying over to the door.

"I'll take ya to 'im right now, sir." Percy said, nodding furiously. "You just follow me, ya hear?" His brown eyes looked over at the single female desperately. "You should 'urry close behind." And with that Percy and Bard ran out, leaving Felicity standing silently in the once filled and lively room.


End file.
